marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Gallery
Hydra Logo.jpg Red Skull.png|Red Skull|link=Johann Schmidt (Earth-1010) Baron Zemo.png|Baron Zemo|link=Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010) Baron Strucker.png|Baron von Strucker|link=Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-1010) Grim Reaper.png|Grim Reaper|link=Eric Williams (Earth-1010) Deathlok.png|Deathlok|link=Michael Collins (Earth-1010) Brock Rumlow.png|Brock Rumlow|link=Brock Rumlow (Earth-1010) GRANTSeason1.jpg|Grant Ward|link=Grant Ward (Earth-1010) Agent_Sosi.png|Rafael Sosi|link=Rafael Sosi (Earth-1010) Agent_Shaffer.png|Rebecca Shaffer|link=Rebecca Shaffer (Earth-1010) Bob.png|Bob, Agent of Hydra|link=Bob (Earth-1010) Tactical Force.png|Tactical Force|link=Tactical Force (Earth-1010) Militant.png|Militant|link=Militant (Earth-1010) Hammer.png|Hammer|link=Hammer (Earth-1010) Bowman.png|Bowman|link=Bowman (Earth-1010) 220px-Viper.JPG|Viper (formerly)|link=Ophelia Sarkissian (Earth-1010) Alexander Pierce.jpg|Alexander Pierce (formerly, deceased)|link=Alexander Pierce (Earth-1010) Winter Soldier.png|Winter Soldier (formerly)|link=James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-1010) Fixer.png|Fixer (formerly, deceased)|link=Paul Norbert Ebersol (Earth-1010) Arnim Zola.png|Arnim Zola (deceased)|link=Arnim Zola (Earth-1010) Jasper Sitwell.png|Jasper Sitwell (formerly, deceased)|link=Jasper Sitwell (Earth-1010) John Garrett.jpg|John Garrett (formerly, deceased)|link=John Garrett (Earth-1010) Deathlok II.png|Deathlok (formerly)|link=Michael Peterson (Earth-1010) Raina.jpg|Raina (formerly)|link=Raina (Earth-1010) Ian Quinn.jpg|Ian Quinn (formerly)|link=Ian Quinn (Earth-1010) ViperCapShieldNY.png|Viper whipping Captain America|link=Venomous Bite (A!) CaptHydraViperNY.png|Captain America battling Viper and HYDRA Agents in NYC|link=Venomous Bite (A!) FixervsIronManNYPublicLibrary.png|Fixer electro-neutralizing Iron Man|link=Venomous Bite (A!) TactVsBW-HawkVsHam.png|Hawkeye and Black Widow fighting against Hammer and Tactical Force|link=Hydra Four (A!) AvVsHydraFour.png|The Avengers fighting the Hydra Four|link=Hydra Four (A!) HydraFourCounter.png|Hydra Four counter attacks|link=Hydra Four (A!) AgentRogerVsHydraAgent.png|Agent Roger shooting a HYDRA Agent|link=Hydra Four (A!) PowerArmorHitAgentRoger.png|The Hydra Power Armor punching Agent Roger|link=Hydra Four (A!) FurytotheRescue.png|Colonel Nick Fury saving Agent Roger from the Hydra Power Armor|link=Hydra Four (A!) FixerBaronZemoTheRaft.png|Fixer and Baron Zemo at the Raft|link=Healing Factor (A!) ZemoPymvanDyneRomanoffEnchantressExecutionerTheRaft.png|The Avengers captured|link=Stings and Bites (A!) PlasmaBladeStrucker.png|Iron Patriot using his plasma blade against Baron von Strucker|link=I Need You (A!) SatansClawIP.png|Baron von Strucker using his Satan's Claw against Iron Patriot|link=I Need You (A!) RulkActually.png|"Red Hulk actually"|link=I Need You (A!) RulkSmashStrucker.png|Red Hulk jumped and hit Baron von Strucker with his two closed fists.|link=I Need You (A!) SatansClawRHIP.png|Strucker counter attacked|link=I Need You (A!) GroundPunchRepulsorBeamVonStrucker.png|Ground Punch + Repulsor Beam|link=I Need You (A!) GammaBombStrucker.png|"I have a big finale planned."|link=I Need You (A!) UnibeamFocus.png|Iron Man vs Fixer|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) WWIIatTheRaft.png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) BWCAvsBZ.png|Captain America and Black Widow vs Baron Zemo|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) BPHPIMvsF.png|Black Panther, Hank Pym and Iron Man vs Fixer|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) 2012-05-21_2102-1-.png|Mockingbird captured|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) MoEvsHYDRAS1.png|The Masters of Evil vs Viper.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) 640px-Theavengersearthsmightid.jpg|Viper escaping|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) HAILHYDRAS1.png|"HAIL HYDRA!!!"|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) H.Y.D.R.A_Power_Struggle.png|"That is Zemo’s throne! I got it off Viper’s hands myself!"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) 2uhlueu.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Tumblr_m2sq0geo7D1r6h499o7_500.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Arnim_Zola_treating_Baron_Zemo.png|"Baron… You may rise now…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) The-Avengers-Earths-Mightiest-Heroes-Episode-16-Widow-s-Sting.jpg|"Hello, my lovebirds!"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Tumblr_lu9jemtwmq1qeh64v.jpg|"Reaper…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Baron_Zemo_with_pistol.png|Zemo appeared and shot at Hawkeye...|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Deathlok Cap.jpg|Deathlok aiming at Captain America|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) Iaza19108766882700.png|Baron Zemo picking the shield up|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) HydraWins.png|The Avengers fall unconscious.|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) SW&CAvsRS.png|-Friend of yours?– -Enemy actually…-|link=Revelations (A!) 35_ep_29.png|"Where am I?"|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4daddb2ce6ade.jpg|"You're back home."|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4daddbc270794.jpg|Hydra Power Struggle|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 4d52079c29f87.jpg|"HAIL HYDRA!!!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) InvadersvsHYDRA.png|Invaders vs HYDRA|link=WWII (A!) CapAmericaBuckyVsBaronZemoWWII.png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo|link=WWII (A!) Captain_America_and_Baron_Zemo_(World_War_II).png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo|link=WWII (A!) BuckyVsBaronZemoWWII.png|Bucky vs Baron Zemo|link=WWII (A!) ZolaExplainsInsight.png|Dr. Arnim Zola explains Project: Insight|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) FalconSavesSitwell.png|Falcon saves Jasper Sitwell|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) SitwellSurrounded.png|Jasper Sitwell surrounded|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) WinterSoldierVsCaptRogersBridgeFight.png|Winter Soldier vs Captain Rogers|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) CapturedbySTRIKE.png|Steve, Tasha and Sam surrounded by S.T.R.I.K.E. and Hydra|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) EvansCarterVsShafferSosiRumlow.png|Tanner Evans and Agent 13 vs Rebecca Shaffer, Rafael Sosi and Brock Rumlow|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) HawkeyevsHammerMockingbirdvsBowmanonAlpha.png|Hawkeye and Mockingbird vs Hydra Four|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) FalconvsMilitant&TacticalForceonBravo.png|Falcon vs Hydra Four|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) FalconvsWinterSoldieronCharlie.png|Falcon vs Winter Soldier|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) WinterSoldierTearsFalconWingOff.png|Winter Soldier vs Falcon|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) FalconvsRumlow.png|Falcon vs Brock Rumlow|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) Winter_Soldier_WIS.PNG|Winter Soldier vs Captain America|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) CptAmericavsWinterSoldieronCharlie.png|Winter Soldier vs Captain America|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) 1350702724prejpg-a29874.jpg|The Agents are introduced to "orientation"|link=Gravity (A!) 1350709836prejpg-a29877.jpg|Grant Ward through "orientation"|link=Gravity (A!) BugBuddiesvsDeathlok.png|Hank Pym and Wasp vs Deathlok|link=Gravity (A!) MayLeavesTeam.png|May leaves the team|link=Gravity (A!) SkyeWardGravity.png|Ward and Skye about to make out|link=Gravity (A!) RSRS&TSN.png|Torment goes after Sosi and Shaffer for revenge|link=Speak Now (A!) TormentRoofHangingSN.png|link=Speak Now (A!) SpiderManVsTormentSN.PNG|Spider-Man vs Torment|link=Speak Now (A!) BZvsBKDH.png|"Hell yes!"|link=Dark Horse (A!) BKFalconVsHYDRADH.png|Black Knight and Falcon vs Baron Zemo|link=Dark Horse (A!) Category:Galleries